Ein kurzer Augenblick
by Federvieh
Summary: Yaoi! Yugi x Yami! Alles andere sagt eigentlich schon der Titel. Es handelt von einem kurzem augenblick zwischen die beiden.


Federvieh: Da bin ich wieder ^.^  
  
Charly: -.- Hast uns allen jaaaaa auch soooo gefehlt!  
  
Federvieh: Klappe! Du hast nichts zu melden!   
  
Charly: Die Kleine wird immer frecher  
  
Federvieh: Deine Meinung interessiert hier niemanden! Also liebe Fans, ich habe schon wieder einen neuen Fandom für mich entdeckt ^___^ und so dürft ihr euch über meine aller erste Yu-Gi-Oh Ficcy freuen!  
  
Charly:*sarkastisch ist* Juhu!  
  
Federvieh: Halt du dich da raus und sag lieber den Disclaimer!  
  
Charly: *mit Augen roll* Keiner der Figuren gehört ihr..... keine der Figuren WIRD jemals ihr gehören! ^___^  
  
Federvieh: *Charly in die Seite knufft* Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim lesen!^^  
  
Ein kurzer Augenblick....  
  
Wieder liege ich hier und denke über dich nach. Wie so oft! Meine Freunde machen sich schon langsam Sorgen um mich, weil ich mich in letzter Zeit immer mehr zurück ziehe.  
  
Doch ich will einfach nur alleine sein... an dich denken.  
  
Du und ich, wir teilen denselben Körper, sehen gleich aus und trotzdem sind wir so grundverschieden. Deshalb verstehe ich auch nicht, dass meine Freunde es nicht merken, ob ich nun ich bin, oder ob du zur Zeit ich bist... verdammt ist das alles verwirrend.  
  
Seufzend drehe ich mich auf die Seite. Vielleicht ist aber gerade das der Grund, weshalb du mich so faszinierst, du bist so anders als ich...... Gott weiß, ich liebe dich..... schon eine halbe Ewigkeit. Doch wirst du niemals das für mich sein können, das ich gerne hätte.  
  
Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, dann ist mir alles andere egal, dich würde ich allem anderen vorziehen. Mein ganzes Leben dreht sich nur noch um dich. Wenn ich morgens aufstehe, denke ich an dich, freue mich schon auf den Augenblick, in dem ich dich wiedersehe.......  
  
Immer noch in meine Gedanken versunken, bemerke ich zuerst nicht, dass du plötzlich bei mir bist. Du sitzt einfach da und beobachtest mich.  
  
"Aibou", sagst du schließlich leise, willst auf dich aufmerksam machen. Schaffst das auch. Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch und sehe dich verwirrt an.  
  
"Yami, was machst du denn hier?", frage ich etwas entsetzt. Ich hoffe nur, du hast nicht mitbekommen, worum sich meine Gedanken gedreht haben.  
  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht stören.", sagst du und stehst auf.  
  
"Nein, nein, du störst nicht...... nie...", erwidere ich schnell, will nicht, dass du mich so einfach wieder alleine lässt.  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Klar!", antworte ich und rücke zur Seite, damit du dich ebenfalls setzten kannst. Was du Gott sei Dank auch tust.  
  
Nun sitzen wir hier, keiner von uns sagt ein Wort. Aber wir wissen beide, dass dies nicht nötig ist. Es reicht uns einfach nur die Zeit zu zweit zu genießen.  
  
//Du wirkst heute so schweigsam Aibou. Stimmt etwas nicht?//   
  
/Nein..... es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich denke nur über bestimmte Dinge nach./  
  
//Worüber denn?//  
  
/Über die Zukunft...... dich..... uns....../  
  
//Uns?// Fragst du etwas verwirrt und siehst mich an.  
  
"Wie meinst du das ' uns ' Aibou?"  
  
Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich schätze mal, dass ich in diesem Moment rot..... sehr rot geworden bin, denn so wie du mich daraufhin anlächelst.....  
  
"Nun ja, ich meinte...... also....."  
  
"Wir werden immer zusammen bleiben Aibou. Es gibt nichts auf der Welt, das uns jemals trennen wird...", werde ich von dir unterbrochen.  
  
"Ich will dich nicht verlieren...... ich glaube..... nein, ich weiß, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben könnte....", sage ich und rutsche näher zu dir heran, kuschle mich an dich. Sanft legst du deine Arme um mich und ziehst mich noch fester an dich. In diesem Augenblick wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser Augenblick niemals zu Ende geht.  
  
"Denkst du, ich könnte noch ohne dich leben Aibou?", fragst du leise, streichelst langsam meinen Nacken. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich darauf antworten soll. Einerseits weiß ich zwar, dass du mich nie verlassen würdest, aber dennoch habe ich Angst davor, dass es doch eines Tages passiert und wir beide getrennt werden.   
  
Ohne dich hätte mein Leben doch gar keinen Sinn mehr.  
  
//Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben Aibou, niemals werden wir uns trennen!//  
  
/Woher willst du wissen, dass ich Angst habe, Yami?/  
  
//Ich fühle es...... außerdem geht es mir nicht anders.//   
  
Erstaunt blicke ich auf, sehe fragend in deine wunderschönen Augen.  
  
"Ich.. ich meine.....", doch du brichst ab, vertraust mir nicht deine Gefühle an. Irgendwie macht mich dieser Gedanke traurig.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich meine Gefühle zu dir beschreiben soll, Aibou. Sie sind so stark, dass ich sie gar nicht in Worte fassen kann....", fügst du aber dann doch noch hinzu.  
  
/Hast du mich lieb Yami?/, frage ich dich hoffnungsvoll.  
  
//Mehr als nur das, Aibou!//, erwiderst du etwas traurig.  
  
Jetzt setze ich mich auf.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", frage ich leise. Du siehst mich an und lächelst sanft.  
  
"Ich meine das so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Du bist für mich das Wichtigste auf dieser Welt. Nie zuvor habe ich jemanden so gebraucht wie dich. Ich bin schon glücklich, wenn ich dich fühle, wenn ich weiß, dass du da bist. Wenn wir dann immer ein paar Minuten miteinander verbringen, sind das für mich die schönsten Augenblicke in meinem Leben. Ich will gar nicht mehr ohne dich leben, abgesehen davon, dass ich es nicht mehr könnte. Ich liebe dich Yugi...... Gott weiß, das ich das tue. ....", gestehst du mir leise.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll, fühle mich auf einmal richtig glücklich. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie ich dir zeigen kann, wie glücklich ich bin, doch ich weiß ich nicht. Daher tue ich das, was mir als erstes einfällt. Ich drücke mich fest an dich.  
  
"Danke Yami.....", erwidere ich leise.   
  
"Aibou, was hast du?", fragst du verwirrt.  
  
/Du hast mich gerade zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt gemacht Yami!/  
  
//Wie?//  
  
/Ai shiteru/  
  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit bleibt es still zwischen uns. Ich habe schon Angst, dass ich deine Aussage falsch verstanden habe, denke schon, dass deine Liebe eher freundschaftlich gemeint war. Furcht macht sich in mir breit. Furcht dich falsch verstanden zu haben, dich dadurch verlieren zu können, Angst für immer alleine zu sein...  
  
Doch du hebst meinen Kopf sanft an, berührst meine Lippen ganz sanft mit den deinen, nur kurz, doch unendlich schön.  
  
Ich weiß noch, wie wir in dieser Nacht Arm in Arm eingeschlafen sind..... Diese Nacht werde ich nie vergessen, werde ich nie vergessen können. Oft werde ich daran denken, wie wir zusammengelegen haben, einfach nur die Nähe des anderen genossen haben, und vielleicht wird es eines Tages wieder passieren....  
  
Auch wenn es nicht in der nächsten Zeit sein wird, bin ich glücklich. Ich weiß jetzt das meine Gefühle nicht einseitig sind, dass du genauso fühlst. Meine Freunde werden nie etwas davon erfahren, es wird unser Geheimnis bleiben, für alle Zeit...... genau wie unsere Liebe, sie wird nie vergehen, du wirst immer bei mir bleiben und auch ich werde dich nie verlassen.... können  
  
Diese eine Nacht, war ein kurzer Augenblick unserer gemeinsamen Zeit, doch wie jeder unserer gemeinsamen Momente, bedeutete mir auch dieser die Welt.....  
  
Charly: *mit den Augen roll* Schnulz lass nach!  
  
Federvieh: *death glare* Hast du was gesagt?  
  
Charly: *liebkuck* Ichhhh????? Ich doch nicht, ich bin doch ganz lieb!  
  
Federvieh: Wers glaubt? -.-  
  
Charly: *böse kuck* Ich helfe dir bald nicht mehr bei deinen krankhaften Ideen!!!!!!  
  
Federvieh: o.O Seit wann hilfst du mir bei meinen Geschichten?????  
  
Charly: *empört ist* Gut zu wissen, ich werde mir nie, nie, nie wieder deine Geschichten durchlesen!  
  
Federvieh: Schön, dann kannst du sehen, wo du nachts schläfst!   
  
Charly: Traust du dich eh nicht!  
  
Federvieh: Fellfie hilf mir, der ist schon wieder böse!  
  
So Leuts, dass war's mit meiner ersten Yu-Gi-Oh Ficci, ich hoffe sie war nicht ganz so schlecht. 


End file.
